


Pride and Passion

by peppermint_bby



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_bby/pseuds/peppermint_bby
Summary: Negan successfully scared the shit out of Rick's group when he brutally murdered Abraham with his baseball bat. Rick's oldest daughter steps up when Daryl lashes out and before Negan kills Glenn.She's willing to cooperate for the group’s sake and when he's threatening to kill her younger brother she offers him anything he wants, not knowing that all Negan wants is in facther.
Kudos: 3





	1. A new beginning

It all happened way too fast. Even though time seemed to slow down, the brutal murder beside you had happened with such a rapid action and force that your brain just couldn’t understand what the fuck just had happened. 

“Anyone else wants to meet my sweet _fucking_ Lucille?”  
You just wanted to close your eyes, hoping it was a bad dream you could awaken from any minute. But you never did. The deep voice of the figure in front of you continued to taunt the group merciless and with a big ass smile on his face.

“You fucking bastard!” In the corner of your eyes you saw Daryl jumping in Negan’s direction, ready to kill him with his bare hands.  
Before Negan could say anything or even kill Daryl, you stood up and intervened.  
“We do anything you want.” 

Negan’s eyes immediately fell on you and he smirked. The moment he stepped out of the RV you had caught his eyes and he knew right there and then that he would not kill you. He had to kill someone, but it wasn’t going to be you.

“Is that so, doll?” His smirk grew bigger when he saw Rick’s nervous looks and him shifting uneasy in his place. “Tell me-“ he started and darted Lucille right at you. “…that your daddy?” You followed his look that stopped at your fathers face and reluctantly nodded. 

“Damn Rick… I never imagined that this _cute-fucking-looking_ girl could be your offspring, given your appearance and all, ya know”

You shot Negan a warning glance and his laugh grew louder.  
“There it is… The Grimes-stare. Makes me want to punch your daddy really hard in his face but when you do it, _fuckety fuck_ , it just makes other things hard for me.” 

“You-“ Rick yelled but Negan’s bat suddenly was only a few inches from his face and caught your breath. 

“Careful Rick… this show tonight ain’t over yet and if you don’t want me to bash anyone else’s head besides the big read haired dude, you better keep your _fucking_ mouth shut!” The last part Negan’s voice grew into a loud roar and made you flinch.  
He noticed it immediately.  
“Don’t worry hun, I would never lay a finger on you.”

His easy-flirting behavior made you uneasy but it could also give you some kind of advantage and so you gulped your fear down before speaking.  
“Just tell us what you want… there’s no need to kill anyone else. We can work this out.”

Negan’s eyes wandered over your face before swinging his bat casually over his shoulder and stepping closer to you.  
“Are you _fucking_ offering something to me, babygirl?” You didn’t know what to say so you just remained quiet. “Cat got your tongue?” He softly grabbed your chin and made you look him into his green eyes. “C’mon doll, don’t be shy now, and just tell me what the _fuck_ you had in mind when you spoke up so bravely a few minutes back.”

Well, what did you have in mind? Actually you didn’t know. You were too afraid he would’ve killed Daryl if you didn’t step up and you had not enough time to think about.

“Okay then…” Negan’s voice slowly sounding annoyed and he let go of your chin. “…guess I have to kill that young man right here.” His bat lingered over your younger brothers head and normally you would've kicked anyone’s ass who dared to threaten your brother. You were never the small cute girl who kept her mouth shut, you were a fighter and most of all: your father’s daughter. But this was different. _Negan_ was different.

“Please don’t!” you begged and grabbed his arm, not caring what he would do to you for touching him. Negan’s eyes followed your hand and then looked back at you.

“If you touch me again sweetheart, you can scrap your daddy’s brain of the concrete with a _fucking_ spoon. You understand?”

“Please don’t hurt him… please.” 

“Well, tell me what the _fuck_ you’re offering me so we can speed things up here or else…” he lifted his bat and paused over Carl’s head. 

“What do you want?!” you asked desperately “I don’t care what it is as long as you let them go without harming them.” 

“Look at you!” Negan started laughing “Thinking you have the upper hand and can make demands and shit. Gotta tell ya doll, you amuse the _fuck_ outta me.” 

“I didn’t-“

“Nah honey, that’s really not how it works. I tell y’all _what_ to do, _when_ to do and don’t _fucking_ care _how_ you do it as long as you deliver! Y’all belong to me now, and your father here, he will kiss my ass for as long as I want him to. Do you understand how this works?!” 

You felt tears forming in your eyes as his big figure hovered over you. Never before did you feel so defenseless and small.  
“Yes, sir.” You just whispered it but Negan had heard it clearly and suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted.

“Rick” he said but never stopped looking at you “Your daughter just saved your pathetic lives.”  
And there it was again: The smirk that send a shiver down your spine. 

“Y/N here will accompany me to the Sanctuary and become my wife. How does that sound, doll?”

Rick’s head started spinning when he heard those words and nearly went crazy. His daughter, his first born beautiful child, snatched away from this psychopath.  
“No!” he yelled and you turned to your dad, scared that he would annoy Negan even more.

“It’s okay dad, really!” you put your hands on his chest trying to get his attention. “Dad, listen to me… you have to get home to Judith, you hear me? You have to bring Carl back home safely. Please just think about them, I can handle myself, I really do!”

“Is that a yes, doll?” You heard Negan and the smug smile in his voice. Your eyes were fixated on your fathers face and his empty look. 

“Dad, please… I’ll find a way back, I promise. Nothings gonna happen to me but you have to keep the others safe, we already lost Abe…” 

“Listen to your daughter, Rick. She’s _waaaay_ smarter than you.”

Rick wanted to fight, he wanted to strangle this bastard right here, right now. But his daughter was right, they already lost Abraham and were also outnumbered and without their weapons. Negan knew what he was thinking and the smile grew bigger, mocking the otherwise fearless leader of Alexandria.

“So what’s it gonna be, doll? You coming with us?” 

You turned to your little brother and gave him a small smile, trying to tell him that everything’s gonna be okay again before turning back to Negan:  
“Yes.” 

“Well, that kind of _shit_ just tickles my balls.” Negan smiled once again before swinging his bat, knocking everyone unconscious right in front of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, please forgive me”  
Too late, blood soaking the fabric, dead brown eyes starring in your soul. It was your fault.  
“No, please don’t leave me, I can’t lose you!”  
“Y/N!” Screams echoing, ripping through the thick air, ringing in the ears, blurred vision. It was all your fault.**

Your eyes shot open, starring at a dirty-grey ceiling, not knowing where you were or what have happened. Your brain was trying so hard to protect you from possible damage and trauma from all that had occurred in the last hours but it slowly creeped its way back into your mind.  
Abraham was dead. Your friends and family brutally beaten up before the saviors finally let them go but at least they lived. Even if it was just for another day.  
A knock on the door startled you out of your thoughts. Unsure if you wanted to answer the door you just waited, hoping they would eventually go away.

“Y/N? It’s me, Dwight. Open the door, I have food and water here.”  
You heard about Dwight from Daryl and what he did, officially meeting him for the first time yesterday when the Saviors cornered you.  
You hesitantly opened the door but only for a tiny gap, making sure it was indeed Dwight instead of Negan or someone else.

“Here’s the food.” he handed it over to you after you finally opened the door as a whole. “Negan wants to see you as soon as your finished with eating, just go down the hallway and then left, he will wait there for you.”

“I really want to be alone for a while...” you spoke softly but he already started walking away.

“You have 15 minutes for eating. Better hurry, he hates to wait.”

After that you closed and locked the door and putting the food on a small table beside your bed. It was some salad, a bagel and a bottle of water but you weren’t hungry. Even though you hadn’t eaten normally in a few days.  
Food rations in Alexandria were short, so every food your Dad brought home, you shared with Judith and Carl before taking a small portion for yourself. You knew you had to eat, that energy was well needed in case of a fight or walker attack.

Deciding you didn’t want Negan’s food or whatever peace offering it should be, you walked out of your room, following Dwight’s directions.

When Negan saw you again he tried very hard to hide is excitement, not wanting to show that you had him wrapped around your fucking little finger. Maybe someday he would tell ya, but for now he needed you for other things and mostly of all, he had to concentrate on his plan instead is throbbing dick inside his pants.

“Well hello again, sweetheart.” he murmured and gave you his best smile. “Great seeing you awake and _shit_. How did ya sleep?”

“How did I get here?” you asked, ignoring his previous question. “I can’t remember what happened after yesterday.”

“You tried to scratch my _fucking_ eyes out after I hit your daddy and brother with my precious Lucille. Guess you had a little struggle with Simon and his hand met your gorgeous face.” he clicked his tongue in amusement when he saw your annoyed face.

“Ah, I see, hitting women gets you people off.”

“C’mon doll, I _fucking_ hate violence towards women and I did not appreciate Simon’s way of handling the _fucking_ situation but shit! You are a little force of nature, aren’t ya? Bet I couldn’t tame ya even if I wanted to. But we’ll see about that, huh?”

You felt your cheeks getting hot and quickly turned away which made his stupid smirk even bigger.

“Tell me, doll, when you agreed being my wife, what shot through that beautiful little head of yours? Did ya imagine what life would be beside me, hm? Or did ya imagine yourself screaming my name while I take my sweet _fucking_ time with ya? Because I did.”

You clenched your jaw and looked him straight in the eyes. “I imagined killing you with your own stupid bad while you sleep, asshole.”

“Tsk tsk tsk...” he took your chin between his fingers, giving it a tight but not hurtful grip  
“What a dirty _ass_ mouth you got there, Miss Grimes. I’ll think I’ll have to put it to a good use to teach you a lesson or two.”

“Hmm, so you’re going to rape me? That’s the way of showing me how big and bad you are?” You were glad you’re voice sounded stronger than you felt, truth was you were absolutely terrified of what he would do to you. All the more you were surprised when you heard his following words: 

“No _fucking_ way, babygirl. I would never lay a hand on you, never force myself on you. But it will be worse for ya: You will beg me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. You’ll crave my dick so bad, begging me to finally give it to ya, finally pounding in ya till you lose your voice of screaming my name. And after all that, you’ll _fucking_ thank me for it.”

His big body hovered over you, shoving you in the nearest wall while his lips were just inches from yours.

“Cat got your tongue, doll?”

“F-fuck you!” you wanted to yell it but it was merely a whisper.

“Didn’t even touch ya, yet you’re still breathless, huh? Damn, babygirl, you got me already hard and _shit_. If ya ask me really nicely I’ll fuck ya right here, right now to give ya a little taste.”

“D-don’t touch me...” you gave him a little nudge and he took a step back, his hands in the air while he laughed huskily.

“Alright, alright. I won’t touch ya again. Not until you _fucking_ beg me.”

“Not happening...” you muttered and turned away, hoping he didn’t noticed how much you were turned on.  
The last man talking to you like that was your first and last love and with his death you’re interest in other men died with him. Until now.

Negan had a weird impact on you- mostly your area between your legs. But you wouldn’t give into him. First of all, he was the enemy and murdered one of your friends. Second, you still grieved the loss of your former lover and couldn’t imagine ever being intimate with another man again.

Of course your dad didn’t know all that. For him you were his perfect daughter, innocent and sweet. He never found out that you were having an affair with his former best friend and most of all, no one knew that it was you who had killed him.

“So anyways doll, I’ll give ya the grand tour through our amazing Sanctuary. Follow me.”  
Negan didn’t wait and see if you’d really follow him, he knew you would because what other choice did you have? Agreeing to become his wife, or whatever the hell that meant, was just the beginning, he probably had a lot more tasks fore you instead of just looking pretty.

You entered a big hall, filled with other people: Ones had guns and what looked like normal clothing, the other ones wore all the same and ran around made looking the scene in front of you like one giant ant hill. When Negan and you entered they all dropped to their knees almost instantly and starred at him.

“What the…” you whispered to yourself and starred down in disbelieve. Was this some kind of cult?

“People-“ Negan opened his speech and started slandering down the stairs “It is my great _fucking_ pleasure do announce a new member of our community: This _hella-good-looking_ lady right there agreed to become my wife so I’d say this screams for a big _fucking_ celebration.” Negan turned around to face you and grinned at your bewildered expression. He suddenly pointed his bat at a random person and asked: “Who are you?”

“I’m Negan.”

You scoffed and almost couldn’t hold back your laughter, how cringe this all felt.

“First lesson, doll. If you’re asked who you are, you answer with-?” He pointed his bat at you now and waited.  
All eyes were on you, a weird tension spreading in the room making everyone uncomfortable in their place.

Of course you knew what he wanted hear, you weren’t stupid after all. But you also weren’t a manipulated and obviously brain dead person.  
“The fuck I will.”

No one said a word, not even a gasp. The silence was so thick, you could have cut through it with a knife. Dwight’s look caught your eyes, you weren’t sure what it meant but Simon beside him threw daggers across the room with his eyes. _If looks could kill_.

“I knew it wouldn’t be that easy but it was worth a _fucking_ try.” Negan’s shot you a small smirk before turning around to face his people “This one will be an example for all of us, just wait and see. Before then, let’s get back to _fucking_ work.”

Negan took you to his room at the end of the tour, presenting you a more than spacious bedroom with a big glass front. You stood in the middle of it, nervous about what would happen next. Yeah, he said he wouldn’t force himself upon you or touch you again, but you didn’t trust him. He was a crazy psychopath with a barbed wired bat. What else was there to say?

“Well, sweetheart-“ he stood behind you, his breath tickling your ear but he didn’t touch you “Today you learned your very first rule of this place and I want to make sure that you _fucking_ got it. So lemme ask ya: Who are you?”

“Y/N” you answered and a shiver ran down your spine when he chuckled in your ear.

“Is that so?”

You turned around and took a step away from him. “I agreed to come here to save my people, I’ll be your stupid wife or whatever kinky shit that is but I won’t kneel in front of you, I am not Negan or whatever bullshit cult you built. So whatever punishment that means for me- I’m ready.”

Negan nodded in amusement. “Damn girl, you got a big _ass_ mouth, ya know that? You’re just like your daddy, which is a big no-no for me. I don’t like him and his stupid face. He thinks he’s the boss and _shit_ but he ain’t nothing, ya hear me doll? You’re daddy gets his ass whopped by yours truly and he’ll even thank me for it. So I get that you’re a big and brave girl but _fuck_ , you really think I’ll punish ya with some kinky sex you clearly don’t want and maybe beat ya up a little bit? That what you think of me?”

“I don’t care what it is, let’s just get it over with…” 

“Nah, honey. I’ll take my time with your punishment and you don’t have to worry- I already told ya I won’t touch ya again, not a single-strand of your beautiful hair gets damaged. Ya know, punishment isn’t always physical-“ his grin grew wider “…sometimes it’s psychological. Soll tell me again you won’t do what I ask of you if I bash your daddy’s head in.”

You gulped. Dammit. You had to do what he said, there was no way around it, and otherwise he would kill someone you loved.

“So do we have a _fucking_ understanding in this particular?” the grin was gone, his expression serious and cold, waiting for your final answer.

“Yes.”

“Great _fucking_ talk then. Now get lost, I’ll have a meeting. I’ll see ya later, doll.”

You walked out of his room where Dwight leaned against a wall, he started silently walking in front of you to bring you back to your room. Maybe this was harder than you expected. Maybe you really would lose yourself in this madhouse. Or maybe there was nothing else left to lose.


End file.
